


Once More

by MonitorofNothing



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, First Time, Mutual Pining, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonitorofNothing/pseuds/MonitorofNothing
Summary: Just once won't hurt...
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge Treats 2020





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainshaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809283) by [rainshaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/pseuds/rainshaded). 



"And what are you planning to do with this lovely morning, Hecate?" Gwen's voice from across the breakfast table cuts through Ada's daydreams like a knife. She jumps at the mention of Hecate's name.

Hecate's thoughts have also been far away, judging from her startled expression at being addressed. She mumbles something incoherent.

"Sorry?" asks Gwen.

Hecate clears her throat. "I need to do some work in the greenhouses," she says quietly. "The fourth years will be working in there next week and preparations must be made."

Ada doesn't dare look up in case she catches Hecate's eye. She can feel herself going pink.

"Splendid!" says Gwen heartily. "Just the weather for gardening. How about you, Ada? Any plans?"

"Oh, I'll be in the office," says Ada, eyes still fixed on her plate. "Administration, you know. Very dull." 

She does go straight to the office once breakfast is over, but after the fifth time her eyes have reached the end of an expense report without taking anything in, she gives up and decides to go for a walk. It's a beautiful day. The fact that Hecate is working outside has absolutely nothing to do with her decision. To prove this to herself, she sets off resolutely in the opposite direction from the greenhouses.

Students are sprawled all over the lawns, sunbathing, gossiping, giggling. They greet Ada as she passes, calling her to admire a new broomstick, an armful of kittens. 

A first year shyly thanks Miss Cackle for her words of encouragement before yesterday's chanting competition. "You made me brave enough to join in," she whispers. Ada beams, and gives her a hug.

This is her life, her whole world; it always has been, and she loves it, mostly. But she can't help wishing sometimes that she'd had a choice.

She can see Hecate's influence too, in the guilty scramble to replace socks and ties at the approach of a teacher, and in the second years dotted around poring over Potions textbooks before their test tomorrow, brows wrinkled with the effort to do their best for Miss Hardbroom.

She and Hecate have built this place between them, worked together to make the Academy everything it is. They have worked well, conscientiously, putting the school first at every turn. Just as it should be. Which is why it was a relief last month, when a knock at the office door sent them leaping apart, breaking the forbidden kiss that had really been no more than a whisper of breath across Ada's lips. Perfect timing. The almost kiss had been a mistake, they agreed afterwards, both playing down how much they'd wanted it. They have a job to do. The future of witchcraft is in their hands. The greatest honour, as well as the greatest responsibility. The girls deserve everything they have to give.

Ada knows they were right. And she knows what happened in the greenhouse last week didn't change the big picture. Being together is too selfish, too risky. That isn't going to change, however badly she might want it. They made the right decision.

She walks on, away from the chattering students, barely noticing her surroundings any more as her thoughts keep running in the helpless, hopeless circles that have become so familiar over the past month. She can't decide whether it's better or worse, knowing Hecate feels the same way. Seeing her own passion reflected in her friend's eyes sparked a little flame inside her that she never wants to extinguish. But it was probably easier when she thought the restraint wasn't hurting anybody but herself. Ada is resigned to sacrificing her own feelings for the good of the school. Knowingly denying Hecate is new, and horribly painful.

Ada turns a corner and sunlight glints off glass, making her blink. She has walked all the way around the castle, and here are the greenhouses, serene and sleepy in the midmorning heat. It won't hurt just to stroll past, now she's here. The first two are empty apart from the plants proudly reaching up towards the sun. But the third… Ada is brought up short. Hecate is standing facing away from her, right where it happened. She's bending slightly forward, hands busy with something on the table. Ada can't help her eyes sliding over the curve of Hecate's body, remembering.

_There was no sunshine that day. Instead, a sudden thunderclap, a brutal downpour that soaked them both to the skin before they had time to think. They were weary, magic almost spent after giving their all to save the Academy yet again. Ada grabbed Hecate's hand in time to stop her trying a dangerous transfer, then, not letting go, ran with her to the open greenhouse where they sheltered, shivering and trying to catch their breath._

_Hecate dropped her hand and began pacing the greenhouse like a caged animal, scowling out at the storm. Ada flopped down onto a bench, teeth chattering. She tried a drying spell. Nothing happened. Her magic needed more time to recover._

_"No good," she said in answer to Hecate's questioning look. "You try."_

_Hecate did, but her hands were pointed towards Ada rather than herself. A tiny spark fell from one fingertip onto the floor between them before winking out._

_Ada gave her a fond smile. "I meant on yourself, but I appreciate the thought, dear."_

_Ada's jumper was sodden, and so cold that she found herself fighting to get out of it before it made her feel any worse._

_Hecate's eyes flashed in shock and she turned slightly away. "Ada!"_

_"Hecate, I know." Ada sighed. "I don't wish to make you uncomfortable. But it’ll be easier without all this sodden material to deal with. You’ll freeze with that much water next to your skin. We might manage to dry ourselves better if we...” she couldn't bring herself to say the words "take our clothes off," so she left the sentence hanging in the air, slipped out of her dripping skirt and began to unbutton her blouse. Hecate reddened, turning her back completely._

_Ada was only being practical, trying to keep herself from becoming unbearably cold. She didn't want to make Hecate look. All the same, she felt relief that she'd chosen her lovely new silk slip this morning, instead of the tatty old thing she'd worn the day before. Not that it was going to make any difference of course. Whatever their outfits she and Hecate could never-_

_"Ada?" Hecate asked awkwardly, arms restricted by her tight dress, "I need help."_

_"Of course." Ada swallowed, stepped forward to unfasten it for her. Little tendrils of hair had escaped from Hecate's bun, the moisture making them curl enticingly around the nape of her neck as Ada slid down the zip. There were raindrops sparkling on her skin too, and it was all Ada could do not to stand on tiptoe and taste one on her tongue. Hecate gasped, as though reading her thoughts. Ada hurried back to where she'd left her own clothes, sinking down onto the bench again. She couldn't help glancing back towards Hecate, at the single shining raindrop running down between her delicate shoulder blades, the wet silk slip clinging to her hips. This would never do. Hecate wet and semi-naked was altogether too enthralling. Ada reached deep inside herself, finding just enough magic to spare now for a mediocre drying spell, and sent it in Hecate's direction._

_Hecate stiffened, then relaxed into the spell, but her voice was stern as she turned around. "I hope you've taken care of yourself too."_

_"I have my priorities straight," Ada said, hoping Hecate wouldn't guess her reasons._

_Hecate looked unimpressed and flexed her fingers, reciprocating._

_Ada let out something between a sigh and a moan as the warmth of Hecate's magic shimmered across her skin. "Thank you," she said politely, trying too hard to make the moment feel less disturbing._

_She couldn't keep her eyes from roaming just a little. Hecate's shoulder straps looked cobweb-thin, as if they might melt away if Ada so much as breathed on them. Ada forced herself not to look any further down._

_"There's a leaf in your hair," Hecate said faintly, and Ada was grateful for something innocent to do with her hands. She couldn't find it though, so Hecate moved forward and took over._

_"Let me."_

_Ada forgot how tired she was, forgot how cold she'd felt a moment before. She was glowing all over, with the spell, the proximity, the possibility._

_The leaf fluttered to the floor and Hecate's fingers were still in her hair._

_Ada let herself look up to meet Hecate's gaze, felt Hecate's hands come down on either side of her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks._

_Hecate's eyes were huge and pleading as they searched hers. She leaned down. "Just once?" she whispered, almost into Ada's mouth._

_There was nobody here to save them this time. Unless Ada said no, something was going to happen. She opened her mouth to say they mustn't, but all that came out was a breathless "Please."_

Just once. _One what though? One kiss, tender and beautiful, was over far too soon, and Ada was already greedily reaching out for more._

_"Ada," Hecate breathed, starry-eyed and wondering._

_"Hecate." Ada needed her closer, pulled her down into her lap, where Hecate settled happily and brought her lips back down to Ada's._

_More than one kiss, then. Ada had no objection. No objection, either, when Hecate's mouth left hers, to leaving featherlight kisses down her lovely neck and over her collarbone while Hecate writhed in her lap. She kept her hands respectful though, until Hecate whimpered her wanting against Ada's skin before pulling back and running a finger over the pink silk strap on Ada's shoulder._

_"May I?" she asked, her gaze flowing over Ada's chest and then up again._

_Ada nodded. "Just once."_

_"There are two straps," her deputy pointed out, already sliding the first out of the way._

_This was so very Hecate that Ada let out a bubble of laughter. Hecate used her teeth for the other strap, then her tongue came out to play and Ada melted against her, laughter forgotten._

_Ada meant to go slowly, at first, but Hecate's desperation was contagious and soon everything was heat and sensation. Black silk, pink silk, long limbs, soft curves, ragged gasps, trembling hands. Hecate was a force of nature, wild as the storm, and Ada couldn't get enough of her. Before long, Hecate was grinding against her, slick and hot on Ada's thigh, moaning into her hair, shuddering all over when Ada murmured encouragement and praise. Then lips on Ada's neck, teeth grazing her earlobe, fingers slipping inside her, with Hecate's thumb pressed just so, moving until she came so hard it almost hurt. Ada threw her head back, bracing her arms against the table for fear of flying apart._

_They were quiet afterwards, neither willing to break the spell keeping them suspended outside reality. Finally Hecate took a deep breath and shifted, holding her tighter for a moment._

_"I love you, Ada," she said, a catch in her voice._

_Ada's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Hecate."_

_Hecate raised her head, softly kissing Ada's shoulder. "You're so beautiful."_

_"As are you." Ada knew Hecate was trying to make herself walk away, and she couldn't bear it. She wrapped gentle fingers around Hecate's wrist. "We can have until the rain stops."_

_"Until the rain stops." The relief in Hecate's eyes was heartbreaking._

_Ada lay with Hecate dozing against her shoulder, fingers hooked possessively under the waistband of the knickers Ada never had time to take off, and watched rivulets of rain silvering the greenhouse roof._ Please don't stop, _she thought._ Don't ever stop. Let me keep her.

_She had never let herself imagine holding Hecate while she slept. It felt so precious that the tears returned, trickling silently down her cheeks as she stroked Hecate's hair._

_Eventually the rain turned to drizzle and then faded out completely. Ada held her breath. This was stolen time now. Perhaps Hecate wouldn't notice. Perhaps she was still asleep._

_After a moment, Hecate stretched. Ada closed her eyes._

_“We should get back,” Hecate said heavily. She moved to sit up. Against all her instincts, Ada unwound her arms and let her. Hecate was dressed before Ada had even finished standing up._

_Ada took a deep breath. "You go," she said, the words feeling like poison in her mouth. Her legs shook and she sat back down. "I'll give you ten minutes."_

_It was silly really. Everybody knew they'd both been out here all day. No one would bat an eyelid if they arrived back together. But Ada couldn't shake the conviction that if she walked through the castle door with Hecate at her side, they would all somehow know what had happened._

_She hoped Hecate might kiss her goodbye. But her deputy only turned back in the doorway, gave her one last burning glance and then was gone._

Hecate turns to one side and Ada pulls back so as not to be seen. She needn't have worried. All Hecate's attention is focused on the seedling in her hands. Her eyes are soft as she reaches out a finger and strokes it very gently over one of the leaves. She isn't wearing gloves. A shiver runs down Ada's spine. She would never have thought she could be jealous of a pot plant.

It would be so easy to cast a weather spell, bring the rain clouds rolling back across the sky, make the heavens open once more and give Ada an excuse to run towards that open door and step inside. For shelter, for comfort, for love. _Hecate might say yes,_ she thinks. _If I asked for just once more, here, now, she probably wouldn't refuse me._ But Ada knows that setting even one foot through the doorway would be one unforgivable step too far. She has to be strong.

Ada closes her eyes, closes her ears to the voice inside her crying out for Hecate. They made a decision, set serious, sensible boundaries. Colleagues and friends, nothing more. 

She turns and walks away, her shoes tapping out a quiet regretful chant that is lost in the grass even as it echoes around her head. _For the good of the school,_ they say. _For the good of the school._


End file.
